Game Over
by Nucifer
Summary: Jeffrey Randell tiene una obsesión con los gérmenes que cada vez se vuelve peor, impidiéndole hacer con normalidad su vida adolescente. Su amigo Sumo está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo a curarse y Jeff esta dispuesto a seguirle el juego. ¿Pero hasta qué nivel serán capaces de llegar?
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno es mi primer fic SumoxJeff, lo escribi mas que nada porque siempre los he shippeado, pero desde que vi el capitulo "una mente sumovillosa" no podia sacarmelos de la mente jskjsn**_

 _ **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**_

••

 _Prólogo._

— ¡Hey Sumo!— Soltaron Jeff y Clarence a la vez, al ver a su amigo rubio salir de Aberdale del oeste.

— ¡Vamos por unas hamburguesas!— Respondió Sumo emocionado.

Desde que se había cambiado hace unos años a aquella escuela sus dos amigos lo iban a buscar a la salida todos los días.

Rodeo a ambos chicos por los hombros y comenzaron a charlar emocionados.

Jeff sintió unos dedos deslizarse por su costado, éstos lo acariciaron en la cintura con suavidad. Miró de reojo topándose con unos ojos oscuros que lo observaron con picardía. Desvió el rostro poniéndose algo nervioso por el agarre.

— ¿Pasa algo? Llorón— Le dijo Sumo con su típica faceta molestosa hacia el castaño.

— No me llames así, delincuente— Le saco la lengua, hábito que últimamente hacía con frecuencia hacia su amigo. Se sentía algo infantil, ya que ni cuando tenía diez años hacía aquel gesto, pero ahora con dieciséis este rubio lograba sacar aquel lado de él.

— Ya, ya, chicos, mejor apurémonos— Hablo Clarence siempre calmando las aguas.

Jeff pegó un respingo al sentir una mano intrusa apretandole una nalga. Volteo el rostro hacia Sumo completamente avergonzado, este solo soltó una de sus típicas risas.

— ¡Ugh! ¡me adelantare!— Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a avanzar lejos de sus amigos mientras sentía la voz de Clarence llamándolo. Pero no quería que este viera su rostro todo sonrojado o sino comenzaría con sus preguntas y él no quería dar explicaciones de como se había sonrojado al ser manoseado por su otro amigo de la infancia. Aunque bueno, él estaba de acuerdo con esto, ¡pero no en medio de la calle!

Miro hacia atrás observando al chico que llevaba rapado a los costados. Este le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa ladina. Enseguida se tenso y volvió su vista hacia delante.

Sumo y él tenían esta especie de juego extraño hace un par de años atrás, exactamente cuando ciertas cosas comenzaron a cambiar notoriamente en sus cuerpos y ciertos deseos comenzaron a surgir.

Cuando eran pequeños su relación se formó gracias a su amigo Clarence, por lo que chocaban con sus actitudes absolutamente diferentes, pero con el tiempo se entendieron mucho mejor y más aún cuando Sumo se había cambiado de escuela y comenzó a volverse un mejor alumno en sus notas, no así en su rebeldía, pero gracias a esto tenían más temas en común junto a Jeff, formando un lazo más fuerte entre ambos donde compartían bromas, abrazos y pijamadas solo los dos cuando el otro rubio no podía.

Cuando cumplieron catorce sus hormonas se habían puesto algo locas, Jeff le confesó a sus amigos que realmente le gustaba Malessica, pero que aun así no sabía si sería capaz de tener algo mas con ella, no por el hecho de que quizás lo rechazara, sino más bien por que no sabia si seria capaz de compartir un beso lleno de gérmenes, de solo imaginar la baba de aquella chica junto a la de él le daban contracciones de lo asqueroso que sería. O darle la mano por demasiado tiempo y sentir el sudor de alguien más haciendo que su piel quedará pegajosa y con bacterias.

NO. Simplemente le parecía imposible. Su obsesión con la limpieza estaba llegando demasiado lejos y él lo sabía.

Un día Clarence se había dormido temprano luego de acabar de comer como una tonelada de golosinas y solo Sumo y él habían quedado despiertos.

— Creo que se como puedo ayudarte con tu problema— Soltó el rapado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De tu obsesión con los gérmenes! Se como puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Ah, sí?...— Dijo desconfiado.

— Si.

— ¿Como Sumo? No creo tener cura— Jeff bajó la mirada algo apenado.

— ¡Vamos no digas eso! Es fácil, solo tienes que enfrentar tus miedos.

— ¿Dices que tengo que enfrentarme a los gérmenes?

— ¡Si!

— ¿Como?

— Pues por ejemplo, le tienes miedo a las bacterias en la saliva a de alguien más ¿no?, pienso que primero que nada deberías intentar tocar la saliva de otra persona.

— ¡Iugh! ¡no!

— ¡Si!— Sumo se rio lanzándose sobre Jeff.

— ¡No!

— ¡Si, si!

— ¡No! ¡Sumo!— Jeff sintió como era aprisionado contra su saco de dormir, el cuerpo de Sumo estaba sobre el suyo— ¡No!

— ¡Si!— Volvió a reír tomando una de las muñecas del castaño, acercó la mano de este hacia su boca, sin dudar lamió desde la base de su dedo hasta la punta, a lo que Jeff soltó un chillido de sufrimiento. Luego de lamerlo lo introdujo a su boca succionando un poco, el cuerpo del chico se contrajo olvidándose de lo asqueroso al experimentar una nueva sensación en su estómago, el rubio siguió jugueteando con sus dedos mientras los chupaba y los lamía haciendo que un calor inexplicable subiera por el cuerpo de su amigo.

Luego de aquel incidente cada vez que se quedaban solos Sumo le ayudaba a "quitarle" el miedo. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo con que era la mejor forma de superar a los gérmenes y según Jeff estaba funcionando ya que, raramente, no le causaban rechazo los atrevidos acercamientos de su amigo.

Sumo siguió lamiendo a Jeff en diferentes oportunidades, primero comenzó por las manos luego ascendió hacia su estómago donde siempre lograba erizar los vellos en la blanquecina piel de Jeffrey, siguió subiendo por la línea intermedia hacia su pecho, continuo por el cuello, donde habían quedado actualmente con el recorrido.

Pero durante estos dos años de aquel juego Jeff no solo dejaba que el rubio lo lamiera como si de cualquier caramelo se tratase, sino que también dejaba que hubiera uno que otro roce en sus muslos y trasero. Incluso él mismo había llegado a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Sumo. No sin antes mandar al chico a tomar dos baños seguidos para estar más seguro.

Ambos habían mantenido todo esto en secreto claro. Ya que todo era por el mero hecho de quitarle la fobia.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día?— La voz rasposa de Sumo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Si Jeff, llevas parado como cinco minutos con cara de _wooh_ — Imito Clarence haciendo un rostro algo raro.

— Solo estaba recordando algo y me sumí mucho en mis pensamientos— Jeff le resto importancia.

— ¿Podemos entrar de una buena vez? Porque te informo que muero de hambre— Hablo Sumo perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Si vamos!— Clarence entró alegre al lugar desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

— Oye.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Te compraré tus adoradas papitas, yo invito— El rubio le extendió el dedo meñique con una sonrisa.

— Vaya que caballeroso— Sonrió de vuelta Jeff enganchando su dedo meñique al de Sumo.

No sabía a dónde los llevaría este juego, pero de momento, no le molestaba.

— No creas que con esto olvidaré el agarrón en mi trasero.

••

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el primer cap :3 seguire subiendo mas (o eso espero).**_ _ **Les cuento que realice unas ilustraciones sumoxjeff que subi a DevianArt, mi cuenta es SolNaciente y también subi este fic con ilustraciones y portada ilustrada a Wattpad, donde mi cuenta es @-Amanecer :3**_ _ **Nos vemos en el inframundo**_


	2. Cap 1

_Cap. 1_

Jeff miraba absolutamente concentrado al maestro, éste les hablaba sobre experimentos químicos que realmente le parecían asombrosos al castaño. Esta era su clase favorita, ya que el maestro tenía tanto conocimiento que le parecía muy interesante.

Sintió cómo algo se estrellaba contra su cabeza. Vio un papel arrugado al lado de su pie. Volteo a ver quien había sido encontrándose con la cara de Clarence con una sonrisa exagerada en su rostro, este le apunto el papel.

Jeff rodó los ojos y recogió el objeto. Clarence le hizo un gesto para que lo leyera. Enseguida lo abrió leyendo "Hoy es viernes".

"Si, ¿y?" escribió con una letra pulcra y definida. Esperó a que el maestro se volteara y se estiró para dejar el papel en el banco de su amigo rubio y macizo. Después de todo el asiento de este solo quedaba uno más atrás que el en la fila de al lado.

Sintió otro golpe en su nuca. Abrió el papel, este decía "Sumo dijo que vayamos al cine".

 _Sumo ¿eh?..._

Mordió su labio ante aquel pensamiento. Cerró los ojos divisando en su cabeza al chico de piel tostada y cabello rubio. Recordó sus labios suaves deslizándose con lentitud por la piel de su cuerpo, trazando un camino imaginario con su lengua. Esto le puso la piel de gallina.

— ¿Señor Randell? ¿está escuchando?— El maestro le llamó la atención al ver al chico soñando despierto.

Todo el curso hizo un típico "UHHH" al notar que era Jeff de quien se trataba, ya que este siempre sobresalía por su excelencia en clases y muy rara vez le habían llamado la atención.

— Me disculpo, solo me distraje— Dijo algo sonrojado.

— Esta bien, que no vuelva a ocurrir— Le sonrió el maestro, era un tipo joven y relajado, pero muy inteligente.

Maldijo en su interior, todo había sido por culpa del salvaje de Sumo. Si el no hubiera aumentado la cuota de "lecciones" que le daba para superar su fobia esto no hubiera pasado. Y lo peor era que la imagen de los labios del rubio saboreandolo no dejaban de llegar a su mente.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo junto a Clarence, mientras este le contaba sobre una mezcla de cosas diferentes.

— Luego la señora se tragó al gato.

— ¿Que?¿porque? eso no tiene ningún sentido— Jeff alzó los brazos confundido por el final del relato.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la escuela sintieron como alguien se les lanzaba encima apretando sus cabezas, ambos se quejaron entre grititos.

— ¡Los atrape!— Sumo les revolvió el pelo a ambos a lo que estos se intentaban safar.

— ¡Mi cabello no!

— Me siento como un cachorro ¡guau guau!— Dijo Clarence para luego soltar una risa seguido de Sumo.

— Buen perro, buen perro— El recién llegado le siguió el juego riendo cómplices como siempre.

— Son unos tontos— Soltó Jeff mientras sonreía divertido logrando zafarse del agarre.

— Y a ti te gustan los tontos— El rubio lo apuntó con un dedo y le guiño un ojo.

Iba a responderle a su alto amigo, pero si atención fue tomada por una chica de gafas.

— ¡Jeff!— Lo llamo Malessica.

En seguida sintió los nervios a flor de piel— H-Hey ¿que p-pasa?— Sumo y Clarence compartieron una mirada burlona.

— Chicos que bueno que están los tres, quería avisarles sobre la fiesta en casa de Kimby, es hoy a la noche.

— ¿Hoy?

— Sip, ¿creen poder?— La chica de cabello corto miro a Jeff con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

— Oh… es que hoy iremos al cine… — Respondió algo cabizbajo.

Sumo lo noto y rodó los ojos, este chico era tan menso— Pero la pelicula jamás durará más de dos horas, asi que ahí estaremos— Pasó un brazo por hombros de Jeff y lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Verdad?

— ¡Si! ¡ahí estaremos!— Dijo sonriente.

— ¡Genial! Entonces, te estaré esperando…— Declaro la chica algo avergonzada— ¡Adios!

— ¡A-Adios Malessica!— Los ojos de Jeffrey eran unos verdaderos remolinos, se sentía incluso algo mareado. ¡Jamás penso que su amor de hace años le diría eso! Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Sumo quien aún lo rodeaba con su brazo.

— Creo que alguien tiene una cita~— Canturreó Clarence.

— Amigo, al fin lo hiciste.

— ¡Ugh! Creo que voy a vomitar— El castaño apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

— Genial— Sumo soltó una risita rasposa— ¡Pero no sobre mi!— Lo alejó hacia su otro amigo.

Los tres se fueron hacia la casa de los Randell. Querían comer algo y dejar sus mochilas ahí.

Jeff abrió la puerta y entró seguido de sus amigos— Estoy en casa.

— Hola amor— Apareció Sue a saludarlo— Hola chicos ¿como estan?

— Bien tía— Respondieron alegres y a la par.

El castaño noto como su mamá se estaba poniendo aretes de fiesta y estaba vestida muy arreglada— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

— Oh, sí cariño, con tu madre iremos a una fiesta con nuestros amigos. Pero primero, iremos a cenar.

— Genial mamá. Al parecer nosotros también saldremos.

— ¿A donde iran?

— Iremos la casa de Kimby tía, ya que a Jeffrey lo invitó una linda chica— Lo codeo Sumo en tono burlón a lo que Clarence reía por lo bajo.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso cariño!

— ¡Sumo!

— Vamos, solo nos invitó porque quería que tú fueras— El rubio le movió las cejas.

— ¿T-Tu crees?

Escucharon unos bocinazos afuera de la casa.

— ¡EJ ya llego por mi!— Sue tomo su cartera y su abrigo, le dio un abrazo a su hijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta— ¡Que les vaya bien!— Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta. De pronto esta se volvió a abrir asomandose la rubia nuevamente— Y recuerda Jeffrey ¡usa protección!

— ¡Mamá!

La puerta se volvió a cerrar de golpe dejando a su hijo con el rostro enrojecido.

Sumo y Clarence estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Callense!— Gritó el castaño, pero al final terminó contagiándose de las risas de sus amigos.

Luego de un rato se les había ocurrido pedir pizza, Clarence era el encargado de pedirla así que fue al teléfono. Por otro lado Jeff y Sumo ponían la mesa para merendar.

El castaño dejo platos en cada uno de los lugares.

Sintió como lo afirmaban de las caderas desde la espalda, subiendo las manos hasta su cintura y bajando nuevamente a forma de caricia. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisita.

— ¿Como estas para la noche?— Su rubio y alto amigo apoyó la barbilla en su hombro desde atrás.

— Um… bien, supongo.

— ¿Estás listo para avanzar al fin? Hoy es el gran día.

— ¿A-A que te refieres?

— Hablo de que si estás listo para el "contacto" que tendrás hoy con Malessica.

— ¡C-Contacto!— Se sobresaltó ante la idea.

— Claro, no me digas que piensas que esa chica no hara algun movimiento.

— B-Bueno, no lo había pensado…

— Incluso… — Se acercó a la oreja de Jeff acariciando el contorno de esta con sus labios sintiendo como la musculatura de su amigo se contraía entre sus brazos satisfactoriamente— Puede que hoy te den tu primer beso…

— No… ¡no! No lo había pensado. Y-Yo no creo estar listo. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!— Se dio vuelta algo sobresaltado, quedando frente a frente con Sumo. Lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo jalo hacia él— ¡Anda, tienes que besarme!

— ¡¿AQUÍ?!

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡tienes que hacerlo!— Jeff estaba como loco, se comenzó a sacar la polera.

— ¡Oye! Shht, baja la voz que va a escuchar— Le bajo la polera y se lo hecho al hombro a lo que Jeff reclamaba por lo bajo pataleando.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con maniobras para no votar al castaño. Entraron a la habitación de este y Sumo lo lanzó sobre la cama.

Jeff mordió su labio, el solo pensar que tendría contacto con Malessica lo había puesto nerviosísimo, ¡tenía que combatir el miedo a los gérmenes ajenos a como dé lugar!

— ¡Vamos! ¡has lo de siempre! En cualquier momento le tocará el turno a Clarence en el teléfono. ¡Quiero que me beses!

Sumo sonrió malicioso, se le lanzo encima de un salto estampandolo contra la colcha como si de un animal se tratara. Le alzo la polera hasta el cuello dejando al descubierto todo el abdomen níveo de su amigo— ¡Como deseé el rey!— Posó su lengua bajo el ombligo de Jeff, mordió un poco haciendo jadear al delgado chico. Comenzó a subir por su torso sin control, dando múltiples besos y chupetones por toda la piel de este, haciéndolo pegar un respingo ante cada uno de los exquisitos tratos que le brindaba la boca del rubio.

— AH…— Se le escapó un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Tapo su boca con verguenza.

Aquel sonido incito a Sumo a hacer mucho más, jamás había escuchado a su amigo hacer aquel sexy ruido sin tapujos. Paso sus manos hasta los muslos del castaño, manoseando hasta llegar al trasero de Jeff, donde apretó alzandole las caderas hacia él, rozandolo contra sí mismo. Trazó un camino de besos por su cuello sintiendo el delicioso aroma que tenía la piel de este, sus sentidos se comenzaban a nublar.

Sin pensarlo más bajo su cabeza y pegó una lamida desde su ombligo hasta su pecho, donde introdujo a su boca uno de los pezones de Jeffrey tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo sorbió dentro de su boca pasando la lengua sobre este sin detenerse haciéndolo arquear la espalda ante aquella nueva sensación.

Aprovechó de agarrar mejor las nalgas del castaño haciéndolo jadear bastante fuerte mientras seguía jugueteando con aquellos botones rosas que tanto había querido tocar últimamente y que no se había atrevido hasta hoy.

Cambio hacia el otro pezón, enroscando su lengua sobre este, para luego moverlo de lado a lado, disfrutando de lo apetitoso que era el cuerpo de Jeff.

— ¡MH…! ¡Ah! …— Soltó retorciéndose por la maravillosa sensación que estaba sintiendo. Jamás habían llegado hasta este nivel con Sumo.

— ¡¿Chicos?!— Escucharon desde la planta baja haciéndolos reaccionar de golpe— ¡¿Están luchando de nuevo?!

— ¡Mierda!— Soltaron al unísono levantándose de la cama apresurados.

Sumo tomó la polera de Jeff y como pudo se la puso en la cabeza a lo que este intentaba pasar los brazos por los agujeros con desesperación al sentir los pasos acercándose a su puerta.

— ¿Están aquí?

— ¡S-Sí!— Respondió Sumouski intentando parecer casual.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Clarence— ¿Que hacian aqui arriba chicos?

Jeff intentaba poner una pose relajada— Oh solo estábamos buscando… buscando…

— ¡Condones!— Completo Sumo.

— ¡¡¿Cómo dices?!!— Chilló el castaño.

— Oh cielos, condones— Decía Clarence analizando— Por lo que dijo tu mamá ¿no?

— Oh… sí por eso.

— Aww eres un buen hijo.

— Si— Todos comenzaron a reír algo incómodos.

— Oye Jeff, ¿Porque llevas la polera al revés?— Preguntó el chico macizo volviendo a poner a todos en tensión y en un incómodo silencio.

Todos se miraban unos a otros.

Sumo agarró su cabello jalando su mohicano— ¡AHHH! ¡ya callate!


	3. Cap 2

**_Queria agradecer a Allison Dawn por comentar :3 me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado! Seguire actualizando y realizando ilustraciones de esta pareja, asi que atentos :)_**

•...•

Cap.2

— Hola, compre tres entradas para el preestreno de sapobot cuatro— Habló Sumo.

— ¡OH cielos, oh cielos, porque no me habían dicho antes que era para el preestreno!

— Fue idea de Sumo, dijo que sería una sorpresa para ti— Dijo Clarence.

— El estreno oficial es dentro de tres días más y nosotros seremos los afortunados de verla antes, todo gracias a ti— Jeff se lanzó a los brazos de Sumo.

— Si, si, como sea— Fingió desinterés. Pero luego rodó los ojos convenciendose de la muestra de cariño de su actual compañero de "juegos". Abrazó al castaño entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído— Supongo que me merezco un premio.

Jeff se sonrojo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro soltando una risita que enseguida contagio a Sumo.

— Parecen una joven pareja de enamorados— Soltó Clarence con las manos en su rostro como gesto de ensoñación.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y le golpearon el hombro con gracia a su grande amigo.

Por un lado este estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones afectivas de sus dos mejores amigos, ya que los últimos años se habían vuelto muy cariñosos entre ellos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces los había visto tomarse de las manos, o sentados en las piernas del otro, incluso abrazandose por la espalda.

No sabia porque se habían vuelto asi, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Después de todo, eran amigos ¿no?

Entraron al cine después de comprar un popcorn gigante para los tres. Siempre solían meter comida a escondidas, pero por esta vez Clarence se los había invitado, ya que había ganado algo de dinero limpiando la piscina de Belson. La mamá de este sabía que su hijo se zafaba de los deberes pagandole a su alto compañero de escuela para que las hiciera, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

— Ya va a empezar, ya va a empezar— Jeff soltaba realmente emocionado.

Sumo lo miro de reojo, sus labios formaron una sonrisita. Le daba una cálida sensación en su interior el ver a su amigo tan feliz.

— Piensa rápido Jeff— Clarence le lanzó un paquete de papas fritas.

— Gracias— A penas lo agarro.

Se encendió la pantalla del cine comenzando a pasar trailers— Ya va a empezar— Susurro Jeff eufórico.

— Ya basta, pareces super excitado por esto— Se burlo Sumo ganándose un golpe por parte del castaño.

— No se si "excitado" sea la palabra correcta.

— Yo podría hacer que si fuera la palabra correcta— Lo miró con picardía.

— Basta Sumouski— Jeff le jalo la oreja. Todo el día lo había molestado con cosas en doble sentido. Aunque tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba, pero tampoco quería que alguien más los escuchara, sobre todo Clarence.

Los tres chicos fijaban su atención por completo en la pantalla frente a ellos, estaban sumidos en lo fantástica que estaba resultando la película . Sin duda cumplia con las espectativas del trio.

Jeff metió la mano en el cartón para sacar palomitas, pero en el proceso su mano chocó contra otra como si de una típica escena de película se tratara. Alzó los ojos encontrándose con los oscuros de Sumo, sintió algo de calor en las mejillas al sentir la piel ajena. Esperó que este lo acariciara o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario comenzó a molestarlo para que no pudiera sacar palomitas agarrandole la mano con diversión.

Soltó una risita, era Sumo después de todo. Siempre buscaba el momento perfecto para molestar.

Luego de una hora y cuarenta minutos de pura acción salieron del cine encaminadose a casa de Kimby.

— Fue genial cuando saltó haciendo ¡punch! y ¡paff! Contra los villanos— Imitaba Clarence.

— ¡Si! ¡Y en la parte que los derroto a todos fue realmente épica!— A Jeff le brillaban los ojos.

— ¡Si viejo, sapobot es genial!— Sumo decía emocionado.

El móvil de Clarence sonó, un mensaje de Breehn preguntando si irían había llegado. Varios de sus amigos de la escuela también les habían preguntado si es que irían, al parecer Kimby había invitado a bastante gente.

— Breehn me hablo, le dije que ya vamos en camino.

Jeff comenzaba a respirar agitado dando caladas profundas de aire y botandolas con un "uh" sonoro.

— ¿Estás nervioso o es que vas a dar a luz?— Soltó Sumo.

— Déjame en paz— Le dio un golpecito en el brazo— Es normal que me ponga así, ya que nunca había estado en esta situación.

— Vamos amigo, le gustas a Malessica desde que somos pequeños, todo saldrá bien— Le dijo Clarence palmeandole la espalda haciendo sonreír al castaño. Eso lo había calmado— Y de seguro luego se casaran y tendran bebés.

Jeffrey otra vez se ponía a respirar exageradamente ante la idea de aquello, cosa que hizo reír a Sumo.

Escucharon música proveniente de unas casas más allá, luces de colores salían de esta y se veian grupos de personas en el antejardín.

— ¡Llegamos!— Gritó Clarence.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la casa y en seguida reconocieron a algunos de sus amigos. Comenzaron a saludar a todos, los cuales emanaban una atmósfera realmente loca, ya que eran las doce de la noche y la fiesta había empezado hace rato.

— Qué pasa chico punky— Una mano se estampo sonoramente en la espalda de Sumo. Este soltó una risa maliciosa al ver que era Chelsea.

— No soy punky, soy alternativo chica ruda— Expresó inflando el pecho.

Chelsea soltó una carcajada— Eso es lo más bobo que he escuchado. Y para que lo sepas soy mas ruda que ustedes tres juntos.

— Bueno puede que sí más que Jeff…— Dijo Sumo pensativo.

— ¡¡Oye!!— El nombrado frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero no más que yo!— Se apuntó el pecho con el pulgar y una sonrisa socarrona en su boca.

— ¡Demuéstralo! ¡a puesto que no puedes beber más que yo!— Desafió la chica.

— ¡Acepto!— Sumo gruño siendo empujado por el hombro de la morena, este le hizo fuerza con su propio hombro y así empezaron a avanzar hacia adentro de la casa.

— Otra vez lo están haciendo— Clarence miraba en dirección de sus amigos.

— Si. Bueno, tu sabes que ellos tienen esa extraña "relación"— Jeff aun tenía su ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Chelsea era mejor que él? Okey, no había dicho eso exactamente, pero había dicho que era más ruda que él. De cierta forma se había sentido un poco mal.

¿Acaso ese aspecto le gustaba a Sumo? ¿le gustaba que Chelsea fuera ruda?

Ellos siempre se habían llevado de aquella forma, era la única chica que le podía hacer frente a Sumo con sus locuras. Quizás por eso este le prestaba tanta atención...

El también podía ser de esa manera si quería. Osea ¿porque no? Solo debía actuar más rudo.

¡Y se lo iba a demostrar!

— ¡Vamos a dentro Clarence!— Jalo a su amigo hacía a la casa sumergiéndose en el descontrolado ambiente de ahí dentro. Todos bailaban sudados y borrachos, pero sobre todo sudados. Enseguida se quiso largar ante esta idea, veía las gotas cayendo de forma grotesca por la frente de las personas.

 _¡No Jeff! Piensa en rudeza. Piensa en rudeza. No es momento para sentir asco._

— ¡Hey chicos!— Breehn se les acercó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Breehn!— Clarence apretó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

— Vengan con nosotros chicos— Mencionó este apuntando a un grupito de más allá que les era bastante familiar.

Se acercaron a ellos. Dustin, Percy y Nathan los recibieron amistosos. Breehn les entregó una cerveza a cada uno. Jeff la miro por unos segundos, una no le vendría nada de mal.

— ¡Chicos!— Llegó Kimby junto a Courtlin gritando con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

Jeff se puso tenso al verlas, esperaba ver a Malessica junto a ellas, ya que estas siempre estaban juntas, pero se alivio al ver que justamente hoy no estaba con ellas.

Soltó aire relajándose.

— ¡Chelsea y Sumo están en una competencia de cortitos!— Chilló Kimby.

— ¡¿Que?!— Se le escapó a Jeffrey.

— ¡Vamos a ver!— Gritó Dustin.

Llegaron allá corriendo, divisaron al par sentados en una mesa con multiples vasos y mucha gente formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Sii, competencia!— Percy soltó con su voz aguda, esta aun no le cambiaba.

Los ojos de Chelsea parecían soltar chispas al chocar con los de Sumo. El rubio tomó uno de los vasos en su mano y se bebió el contenido con agresividad, dejando el vaso de forma sonora sobre la mesa.

La morena sonrió de forma ladina, alzó sus ojos moviendo sus largas pestañas— ¿Crees que me intimidas?— Dejo salir con coquetería.

— ¿No lo hago?— Sumo sonrió socarrón.

— Ni un poco— La morena se mordió el labio.

Los ojos de Jeff se dirigieron bajo la mesa captando como Chelsea subía su pie por la pantorrilla de su amigo.

Apretó la lata en su mano con fuerza. Tomo un poco de esta rechinando los dientes. No podía creer estuviera coqueteando con Sumo así de descarada frente a todos.

Le entregó su lata a Clarence— ¡Yo me uno!— Jeff alzó la mano decidido causando un alboroto a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Que?!— Soltó Sumo asombrado.

— Lo que oíste ¡me uno al reto!— Se acercó a su amigo desafiandolo.

— ¡¿EH?!— El rubio abrió los ojos asombrado— No Jeff ¡¿porque?!

— ¡¿Y porque no?!

— ¡Pues porque eres Jeff!— Le parecía insólito que su amigo quisiera hacer tal cosa. Eso no era propio del Jeffrey Randall que él conocía.

— ¡¿Porque soy Jeff?! ¡¿en serio?!— Gruñó disgustado y alzó uno de los pequeños vasitos— ¡Entonces brindo porque soy Jeff!— Sin darle más vueltas se trago todo el contenido que escoció su garganta por unos segundos. Apretó los ojos y soltó un gritito a lo que todos chiflaron celebrando la gracia del castaño.

Sumo no se abstuvo de soltar una de sus típicas risas rasposas al ver a su amigo tan confiado y loco.

Esto le parecía que podía ser bastante divertido.


	4. Cap 3

_Cap. 3_

El líquido pasó por su garganta escociendo a su paso. Apretó los ojos y un tiriton subió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza.

— Esto apesta— Dijo Jeff arrugando el rostro ante el mal sabor del alcohol.

Tapó sus oídos. Los gritos de la gente lo estaban mareando.

— No seas fresa Jeff— Chelsea bebió de golpe dos vasos de la mesa, recibiendo las ovaciones de los invitados.

— Tu eres la única fresa— Sumo imitó el acto de la morena, solo que en vez de dos vasos, fueron tres, haciendo enloquecer al "público".

— Yo también puedo hacerlo— Soltó Jeffrey con la voz algo distorsionada. Tomó un vaso y se lo bebió apretando los ojos. Inhalo y se tomó otro de los vasos sintiendo como lo vitoreaban. Un sonido agudo llego sus oídos, todo parecía dar vueltas— Denme ot-tro— Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir para luego caer sonoramente al sueño.

— ¡Jeff!— Sumo se acercó con rapidez hacia su amigo.

El castaño sintió como lo sentaban en algo blandito. Quería abrir los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado, además que temía que si se movía, de seguro iba a vomitar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de a poco sentía como iba despertando.

Abrió sus ojos notando que estaba en un sillón. A su lado estaba Sumo y al lado de este Chelsea.

Los miró algo confuso. Se sentía ebrio.

— Anda, bebe esto— Chelsea le acercó un vaso a Jeff.

— No le des mas ¿quieres?— Sumo se lo arrebató.

— Oye, oye Ryan Sumouski...— Dijo Jeffrey con dificultad— Yo decido hasta donde beberé.

— Oh ya cállate. Apenas puedes hablar— Soltó divertido a lo que el castaño se quedo sin palabras, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y algo despeinado por la borrachera.

— No seas aburrido Sumo— Le dijo la morena provocandolo.

— ¿Aburrido? Eso no quita que te gané— Sonrió victorioso. Luego del alboroto se habían puesto a beber como locos y Sumo le había ganado a Chelsea por dos vasos.

— Entonces alguien debería darte un premio, campeón— Enrollo su dedo en el cordón del poleron de Sumo, lo miró con un semblante coqueto y se le comenzó a acercar a los labios.

— Oye— Jeff dejó caer su trasero sobre las piernas de Sumo, interrumpiendo, a lo que este reaccionó soltando una de sus risas— ¿Lo ibas a besar?

— Duh— Soltó la chica dejando con un rostro confuso al castaño, al notar que no había entendido rodó los ojos— ¡Si lo iba a hacer!

— ¿Porque? No son novios ¿q-qué derecho tienes?— Intentó decir sin trabarse.

— Que tu amigo responda eso— Dijo amarga.

Jeff miró sobre su hombro el rostro de Sumo, este le sonrió ladino— No tiene nada de malo besarse de vez en cuando— Acaricio con discreción el trasero de Jeffrey, tenía que aprovechar que lo tenía sentado encima.

— ¿Andas recogiendo bacterias bucales de cualquiera?... ¿y después tú me…?

— Si lo dices así suena asqueroso— La morena arrugó su nariz.

— Solo beso a Chelsea— Habló Sumouski.

— Yo jamás he besado a nadie— Dejó escapar Jeff algo triste.

Chelsea sintió algo de lastima— Si quieres te puedo besar, por amistad, claro.

— Me niego— Cortó Sumo enseguida. Aunque no tenía claro el porqué. Simplemente no le gustaba la idea de uno de sus mejores amigos besándose con su amiga con derecho. O debería decir su amigo de "juegos".

— Quiero que Malessica me bese— Jeffrey bajó la vista.

— ¡¿Que?!— La chica abrió sus ojos— ¿Te gusta?

— Pues si…

— ¡OH por dios! ¿desde cuando?

Jeff miró hacia arriba intentando recordar, pero en realidad no lo tenía claro— Eso que importa, solo se que me gusta.

— Yo te ayudaré— Chelsea parecía muy emocionada al respecto. Se levantó de su asiento y sin más se fue a otro lugar.

Ambos se quedaron solos, todos estaban bailando o conversando algo más alejados de aquel rincón.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta Chelsea?— Preguntó Jeff hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

— Supongo que si— Sumo apoyó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su amigo acariciándolo con suavidad.

— ¿Seguro?— El castaño aspiraba el aroma del perfume de su amigo.

— Creo— Cerró los ojos por el cosquilleo que Jeff provocaba en su cuello.

— Crees...— Jeffrey depositó un beso sobre la piel tostada de Sumo. Olía tan bien que quería comérselo. Tal vez si lo saboreaba un poco, no estaría mal. Podía decir que era efecto del alcohol, aunque quizás sí lo era.

Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer el cuello del rubio chupando su piel dentro de su boca, dejándole un linda marca enrojecida.

— O-Oye… creí que no harias esto a menos que tomara un baño ante tus ojos.

— Pero hueles bien, estoy seguro que si tomaste un baño en la mañana— Jeff no podía dejar de juguetear en aquel sector. Pasó una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la caderas del rubio, quedando de frente a este.

Enredo una de sus manos en el cabello de la nuca de Sumo y la otra la puso sobre su hombro sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Presionó su trasero hacia abajo disfrutando como el rubio soltaba un jadeo.

— Vaya, no conocía al Jeffrey Randall de hoy— Sumo apretó con sus dos manos las nalgas del castaño sintiendo como suspiraba complacido. Agradecía que estuvieran en un rincón realmente oscuro.

— ¿Te gusta el Jeffrey Randall de hoy?— Lo miro algo sonrojado. Aunque no sabía si era por el momento o por el alcohol.

— Me gustan ambos Jeffrey Randall— Respondió con sinceridad regalandole una sonrisa coqueta.

— Sumo...— Jeff mordió su labio encantado por lo que había oído. Sentía como un extraño calor los rodeaba. Movió un poco sus caderas y comenzó a meter sus manos con lentitud bajo la polera del rubio.

— A-Aquí no podemos— Soltó entrecortado debido a otro jadeo que se le escapaba, sonrió viendo a su amigo castaño tan atrevido.

— ¿Vamos a…?— Dijeron a la par.

— ¡Chicos!— La voz de Clarence sonó a lo lejos.

Sumo empujó de la cabeza a Jeff tirándolo sobre el sillón.

— ¿Qué hacen?— Preguntó Clarence al ver al castaño en aquella extraña posición.

— L-Le ayudó con la borrachera, de esta forma se le debería quitar más rápido— Invento Sumo.

— S-Si...— Jeff le siguió la corriente.

— Bueno, venia a buscarte a ti Jeff.

— ¿A mi? ¿qué pasó?— Se sentó.

— Adivina quién está preguntando por ti— Canturreo soltando una de sus risas pillas.

Enseguida entendió a qué se refería el chico macizo, por lo que su respiración de nuevo se torno como si fuera a dar a luz.

— ¡Calmate viejo!— Sumo lo tomó por los hombros.

— Oh cielos ahí viene— Dijo Clarence.

— ¡E-Escondanme!— Jeff entró en pánico.

— Chicos, ¿como estan?— Saludo Malessica. La chica si se había arreglado para la ocasión el día de hoy, lucía una falda corta y una linda blusa— Chelsea me dijo que me estabas buscando.

— O-Oh, claro— Habló tragando grueso— T-Te ves linda.

— G-Gracias— Sonrió avergonzada— Oh Sumo, Chelsea me dijo que te iba a esperar arriba.

Los ojos de Jeff se encontraron con los de Sumo compartiendo una mirada difícil de descifrar.

— Entonces iré, nos vemos chicos— Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a donde le habían dicho.

— Yo iré con Dustin y los demás, diviertanse— Se despidió Clarence con rostro insinuante.

A Jeff le quedó retumbando aquella palabra que su amigo había usado, "diviertanse" ¿a que se refería? ¿él se divertiría con Malessica? ¿como? ¿o…?

— Tu también luces bien— La voz de Malessica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— G-Gracias, digo, no es nada especial, digo, no es que me crea, y-yo...

Soltó una risita al notar el nerviosismo del castaño— Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Quieres bailar?

— ¡Claro!— Jeff soltó emocionado. Tenía que relajarse, al menos sabía que era buen bailarín, cosa que le entregaba algo de confianza.

Se unieron al resto de las personas en la pista de baile. Malessica giraba y se movía al son haciéndola ver tan fresca y divertida.

Ambos compartían risas a medida que conversaban y la tensión se iba soltando de a poco.

Clarence y los demás chicos llegaron a su lado bailando eufóricos.

— ¡Belson unetenos!— Grito Clarence al ver llegar al chico de rizos. Recibiendo nada más que un dedo de almedio alzándose hacia él— ¡Espera!— Dijo para luego salir corriendo tras este.

Jeff y Malessica soltaron una risa.

— Clarence siempre es amigable con todos— Dijo la chica de cabello corto.

— Si, el es una buena persona— Jeff sonrió ante esto.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sumo?

El castaño no pudo evitar que sus latidos aumentaran, sentía el corazón en los oídos. A veces le sucedía cuando recordaba al rubio.

— E-El también es una buena persona, solo que no le interesa relacionarse con todo el mundo. Además es muy cariñoso cuando lo conoces bien— Sonrió amplio al recordar lo "cariñosos" que llegaban a ser entre ellos.

— ¿De verdad? No lo parece.

— Eso dicen todos— Jeff soltó una risita. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su amigo en este momento. Chelsea por algo lo esperaría arriba, donde estaban los cuartos.

De cierta forma eso no le gustaba.

Empezó a mover sus ojos por la habitación, no veía a Sumo por ahí, lo que significaba que aún seguían arriba.

Se reprendió por pensar de más. Miró a Malessica, tenía que recordar que ella era su cita el día de hoy, ella era quien le gustaba de todas formas ¿no?

¿No?...

•••

 ** _Espero les guste este cap! igual les recuero que tambien subo la novela a wattpad donde van incluidas unas ilustraciones realizadas por mi :3 si me quieren apoyar en ese plataforma mi cuenta es -Amanecer_**

.

 ** _-Nos vemos en el inframundo_**


	5. Cap 4

**_Aquí vuelvo con otro capi, disfrutenlo!_**

Cap. 4

Jeff abrió los ojos sintiéndose somnoliento aún. Se dispuso a estirarse, pero al hacer el mínimo movimiento sintió como algo lo aprisionaba. Miró hacia sus espaldas viendo como su cuerpo estaba literalmente encajado en el de Ryan Sumouski. Agradecia estar con polera y ropa interior.

¿En qué momento se había colado en su cama?

Observó su rostro dormido. Le encantaba, ante sus ojos Sumo era el chico mas guapo, mas rudo, varonil y salvaje. Miró su expresión relajada con los labios entreabiertos. Dios, ¡le encantaba! ¡¿es que era normal que alguien le fascinara hasta ese punto?!

Sintió algo de calor. Se iba a "despegar", pero antes de hacer algún movimiento las manos de su amigo lo abrazaron dejandolo mas apretado contra su cuerpo. Sintió algo en el trasero, se sonrojo y movió un poco sus caderas, corroborando que aquel bulto que se enganchaba de sus glúteos era la erección de Sumo.

— Mierda— Susurro para si mismo. Esto no era bueno, hasta ahora no había sentido una erección de su amigo. A pesar de todo lo que hacían nunca llegaban a "endurecerse", porque nunca se frotaban aquellas partes, al menos sin contar el día anterior que si lo habían hecho brevemente. Ahora que lo recordaba mejor, el día anterior habían hecho bastantes cosas que no acostumbraban, como lo de los pezones, o que se había montado sobre él en el sillón, aunque eso se lo atribuía a la borrachera.

Quizás anteriormente si lo había sentido un poco animado ahi abajo, pero no como ahora. En esta ocasión sentía algo enorme. Movió otra vez sus caderas de lado a lado frotando aquella erección que ante el movimiento pasó de estar enterrándose en una nalga a deslizarse entre los glúteos de Jeffrey haciéndolo pegar un respingo al sentir como aquello palpitaba en medio de su trasero.

Su cara se torno rojo carmín y su cuerpo de puso caliente.

Su intención no había sido poner la erección ahí, solo había movido las caderas para sentir que tan grande era...

¡Eso sonaba terrible! ¡era de lo peor!

Quizás si se movía para quitarla de ahí y dejarla donde estaba. Con esa idea comenzó a mover su trasero otra vez sonrojándose hasta las orejas al sentir como el miembro de Sumo se estaba mojando por el movimiento, su ropa interior estaba quedando algo pegajosa.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte en este momento que podía escucharlo con claridad. Siguió con su vaivén sobre aquella dura erección que parecía querer explotar.

Esto no estaba funcionando, tenía que tomarlo con su mano para poder moverlo de ahí. Aunque aún no se sentía listo para tocar algo así del cuerpo ajeno, pero tenía que hacerlo y antes de que despertara.

— A-Ah… ¿que m-me estas haciendo?...— La voz ronca de Sumo acaricio su oreja sobresaltandolo. Imaginó que Jeff gritaría, por lo que con rapidez le tapó la boca ahogando acertadamente su chillido.

El corazón del castaño parecía querer salir de su pecho. Se sentía tan avergonzado, ¿ahora como se lo explicaría a Sumo? Todo sonaba terrible.

— No debes gritar, recuerda que Clarence está durmiendo en el suelo— Al terminar aquella frase le beso el cuello al castaño de forma caliente, decidió no quitar la mano de la boca de este por si volvía a gritar. Movió la pelvis sintiendo como su miembro estaba tibio. Levantó las tapas deleitándose con la vista de su erección asomándose entre las nalgas de Jeff. Se sintió tan excitado— No entiendo porque me estabas haciendo esto, pero creo que me gusta— Le susurro al oído.

Con su mano libre afirmó la cadera de Jeffrey, de esta forma se comenzó a mover rítmicamente contra el trasero de su amigo.

Los ojos del castaño se pusieron vidriosos, unos gemidos se le escaparon. Que fuera el mismo Sumo quien se moviera se sentía asombroso. Escucho los jadeos del rubio erizando su piel, este uso los dientes para tirar la tela de su polera dejando al descubierto gran parte de su hombro donde estampo sus labios varias veces.

La mano de Sumo comenzó a ascender bajo la polera haciéndolo estremecer a cada centímetro que subía, se retorció al sentir como jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones. Antes no sabia que se podía sentir así de bien solo por que le tocaban los pezones.

Su cuerpo se movía por las estocadas que daba Ryan en su parte trasera, esto lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Tomó los bordes de su polera y se la comenzó a quitar para sorpresa de Sumo. Este veía como la piel blanca de Jeff parecía brillar al ser alcanzada por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, haciendo ver mucho más rosas sus pezones.

Moria por meterse a la boca uno de esos pezones. Apretó uno de estos haciendo gemir al castaño de una forma absolutamente excitante ante el contacto. Esto hizo aumentar la velocidad a Sumo sintiendo como llegaba a tocar las estrellas cuando Jeff también se movió contra él con rudeza apretando su extensión haciéndolo palpitar hasta comenzar a soltar aquel líquido espeso, ensuciando el blanquecino boxer de su amigo.

Jeffrey sintió como algo tibio se derramaba de apoco en su trasero, un espasmo placentero lo hizo correrse de igual forma, sus ojos soltaron un par de lágrimas mientras escuchaba como ambos respiraban agitados.

Los brazos de Sumo lo abrazaron con ternura desde atrás, este le beso la mejilla haciendo que el castaño sonriera complacido. Se había sentido tan bien, jamás había tenido un orgasmo de aquella forma, hasta ahora solo su mano lo había hecho culminar y no era ni un cuarto de bueno de lo que había sentido ahora.

Con una de sus manos acarició el cabello del rubio hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Jeff?!— La voz de su mamá les cayó como balde de agua fría, se soltaron de golpe sintiendo de mejor forma lo resbalosos que habían quedado.

Jeff se levantó con rapidez, no necesitaba que su madre lo viera de esta forma. Se dirigió corriendo al baño sin mirar a Sumo, se sentía absolutamente avergonzado.

Se escuchaban los pasos de Eleonor subiendo por las escaleras alertandolos.

Sumo por su cuenta se puso unos pañuelitos desechables en su delantera y se metió en el saco de dormir al lado de Clarence, fingiendo que dormía, intentando cubrir su color rojo flúor en el rostro.

— ¿Jeffrey?— La voz de la mujer retumbó en la habitación— Oh ya llegaron de la fiesta.

Hubo un silencio. Espero que su mamá ya se hubiera ido.

— ¿Jeffrey?— Jeff escucho la voz de la mujer desde el baño.

— ¡Jeffrey!— Apretó los ojos sintiendo como aún seguía agitado.

— ¡Jeff ya despierta!— La voz de Eleonor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El castaño abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¿Mamá?— La miró desde su cama. Estaba confundido.

— ¡Vas a llegar tarde cariño! Ve a vestirte— La mujer ordenó para luego salir del cuarto.

Jeff se golpeó el rostro. Levantó las tapas y miró su parte baja, notando como tendria que cambiar las sábanas otra vez.

Dos días seguidos cambiando las sábanas y lavandolas antes de que llegaran sus madres para evitar preguntas incómodas.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha.

Su corazón aun le latia por aquel sueño, sueño que más bien era una repetición constante de lo que había pasado luego de la fiesta. Porque si, aquello había pasado luego de que se fueran de la fiesta de Kimby.

Sus dos amigos se habían quedado en su casa por que asi lo habian acordado. Además que era más seguro que enviarlos a sus respectivas casas, ya que estaban algo ebrios, contándose a sí mismo también.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. Hoy no pretendía pasar a buscar a Clarence, necesitaba tiempo a solas para procesar lo ocurrido con Sumo.

Apretó su tabique nasal acomplejado y con un gran enmarañamiento mental.

Ok lo que había pasado con Sumo no había sido por su fobia ni nada parecido, aquello había sido meramente sexual.

Algo sólo guiado por sus instintos para darse placer mutuo.

En realidad en los últimos días sus encuentros habían sido diferentes a lo usual. Antes solo besaban sus cuerpos y practicaban que él no sintiera asco, aunque si dejaba que lo toqueteara un poco más. Pero esto era diferente, ahora solían rozarse partes consideradas íntimas o que solo se rozarían en el acto sexual, como sus pezones, los cuales aún estaban hinchados por el par de ataques que habían tenido el dia viernes y sábado en la madrugada.

Y bueno no tenia que olvidar que Sumo había usado la partitura de sus glúteos para masturbarse.

Apretó su rostro con verguenza al recordar.

En parte el tenia la culpa. El mismo había hecho que el "amiguito" de Ryan quedara justo ahí, sin contar que él se había comenzado a mover. Prácticamente el lo había comenzado a masturbar con su trasero ¡no se podia quejar!

Su cara estaba hirviendo al igual que su cuerpo, tironeó un poco su polera para que le entrara aire fresco. No estaba funcionando.

Entró a la escuela y enseguida se dirigió al baño de varones. Apenas entró a este se quitó la polera intentando refrescarse.

— ¿Señor Randell?— La voz lo hizo pegar un salto hasta el techo.

— ¡¡Maestro Evans!!— Se tapó el pecho con la polera. Otra vez su profesor de química lo veía en una actitud extraña.

Este lo miro con un semblante entre confuso y preocupado— ¿Está bien? Lo veo algo agitado.

— Oh, si si si. Solo tengo un repentino ataque de calor.

— Con que es eso. Debería mojarse la nuca, eso regulará su temperatura.

— ¡Es cierto!— Dijo Jeff asombrado por no recordar eso. Iba a hacerlo pero no quería moverse, si quitaba una de sus manos y se le veía algo notaría las múltiples marcas que había hecho Sumo en su cuerpo.

El maestro notó que Jeffrey estaba complicado con quitar sus manos de la polera que sostenía— Oh, lo ayudare— Abrió la llave y mojó su mano, sin más la comenzó a pasar por la nuca de su alumno.

— Gracias— Hablo el castaño con alivio.

— ¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien señor Randell?... está desnudo— Soltó lo último con una risita.

Jeffrey se sonrojo al ver en el reflejo la burlona expresión que puso su joven maestro, esa expresión lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a cierto chico rubio y algo relleno.

Clarence se les quedo viendo ante la peculiar escena. Su maestro acariciando a su amigo desnudo, metidos solos en el baño.

Su cabeza hizo _boom._

— Oh cielos ¿Profesor Evans, Jeff? ¿que estaban haciendo?


	6. Cap 5

_Cap. 5_

Las tres personas en el baño se encontraban en un incómodo silencio mientras se miraban unos a otros.

— Clarence… — Los ojos de Jeff por poco se salen de sus cuencas al ver entrar a su amigo. No emitió ni una palabra más al no saber explicar algo tan simple que a la vez parecía tan sospechoso.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que dar una clase ahora— Habló el maestro con tranquilidad— Nos vemos luego señor Randell— Le frotó la espalda estremeciendo al castaño mientras le obsequiaba una amigable sonrisa.

— ¡Si! N-Nos vemos profesor Evans— Respondió Jeffrey con nerviosismo.

Sin más el maestro salió del lugar dejando atrás un tenso ambiente.

El castaño en silencio se puso la polera, procurando ser veloz para que las marcas delatoras no se vieran, pero los ojos de Clarence alcanzaron a divisar algo.

— ¡¿Y eso?!— Apuntó enseguida.

— N-No es nada— Dijo rápido. No podía decirle la verdad.

— ¡¿El maestro Evans te lo hizo?!— Clarence parecía preocupado.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡claro que no!— Esta respuesta pareció no convencer a su relleno amigo— Esto me lo hice en la fiesta de Kimby estaba ebrio ¿si?

Esto tranquilizó a Clarence— Ya veo— Dijo sin convencerse aún— ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? Digo, tu no andas sin polera por la vida y además…

— ¡UGH!— Jeffrey tomo sus cosas y salió apresurado del baño. ¡No sabia que inventarle! ¡No podía decirle que se había puesto caliente por pensar en Sumo y que por eso estaba sin polera siendo refrescado por su sexy profesor de química!

— ¡Esperame Jeff!— Clarence lo alcanzó enseguida— Dime que hacían. Se sincero.

— ¡Nada Clarence, no hacíamos nada! ¿puedes olvidarlo?

— ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Pero si tienes una erección en marcha en tus pantalones!— La boca del rubio fue tapada por las manos de un sorprendido Jeffrey Randall, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al escuchar esas bochornosas palabras. Este miró su entrepierna comprobando que su amigo tenía razón, había levantado carpa y no lo había notado.

Ahí cayó en la cuenta de que se le tuvo que haber parado cuando pensaba en Sumo, lo que significaba que el maestro Evans también lo debía haber notado ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡incluso pudo haber pensado que se había excitado a causa de él mientras le acariciaba el cuello! ¡se sentía tan avergonzado! ¡¿que iba a pensar de él ahora?! ¡tenía que aclararle la situación!

Soltó a Clarence y salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando aun mas confundido al rubio.

Las manos de Chelsea se aferraban al cabello de Sumo, este la abrazaba por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo, ambos compartían un caluroso beso en el armario de aseo de la antigua escuela de Sumouski.

Las manos de la morena iban bajando por el abdomen de Ryan, esta queria llegar mas lejos, ansiaba llegar más lejos y tocar la intimidad de su acompañante.

Sumo abrió los ojos al notar lo que la chica quería, se sobresaltó en enseguida, hace poco que hacían este tipo de cosas y le gustaba claro, pero suponía que no era el lugar para hacerlo. Además de que ahora estaba algo confundido.

El timbre de la escuela sonó matando el momento.

"Salvado por la campana", pensó.

— Tengo que ir con los chicos ahora, prometí que los vendria a buscar— Dijo separándose.

— ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?— Le preguntó coqueta mientras pasaba su dedo por el pecho de Sumo.

— No, hoy es día de videojuegos y pizza. Es un día "sagrado" para nosotros— Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del estrecho lugar.

Chelsea arrugó el entrecejo. Estaba disgustada— ¡Eres increíble! Siempre los prefieres antes que a mi.

— Claro, son mis amigos— Se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Cuando sera el día en que me pongas a mi antes que a ellos Sumo?!

— Oye, oye. Se supone que esto que hacemos es "casual" ¿recuerdas?

— Si, así era en un principio, ¿pero no te parece que ya va demasiado tiempo? ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos algo más?— Chelsea frotaba su brazo algo avergonzada por las palabra que acababa de decir.

Sumo abrió un poco los ojos por la reciente declaración— ¿Donde quedó la Chelsea que solo quería diversión?

— Maduro, Ryan.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

— Pues… Felicidades Chels— Le palmeo el hombro y continuó su camino con tranquilidad.

El rostro de la morena se deformó en furia— ¡¿Y te vas asi nada mas?!— Colgó su mochila al hombro y lo comenzó a seguir a paso rápido por el corredor. ¡No podía creer que a Sumo no le importara en lo más mínimo su reciente declaración!

El rubio iba sumido en su mundo, solo la ignoraba mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de la escuela. Quería ver a Jeff en este mismo instante, desde que habían tenido el "acalorado" encuentro en la cama de Jeffrey sentía una especie de ansiedad de verlo que no podía pasar por alto ¡si incluso había pensado todo el maldito fin de semana en él! ¡todo le recordaba al jodido castaño!

Sintió una leve presión en su estómago. Lo quería ver, pero a la vez también sentía un nerviosismo enorme, ya que bueno, habían hecho algo diferente, algo que les resultó caliente y era de tipo sexual, básicamente se habían corrido con el cuerpo del otro… Había puesto su pene entre los glúteos de Jeff…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza, casi podía sentir que le salía humo de las orejas.

No podía creer que hubieran hecho aquello. ¡Incluso luego de venirse se habían comportado de forma cariñosa, como si lo hicieran siempre!

No entendía nada de lo que sentía en este momento, por eso es que necesitaba ver a Jeff ahora mismo o su cabeza explotaría.

Busco con sus ojos a su enorme amigo Clarence, ya que este resaltaba por entre todos los demás y era más fácil buscarlo. Además este siempre estaba con Jeffrey, si encontraba a uno, daba con el otro.

¡Bingo! Pensó cuando lo vio de espaldas junto al motivo de sus pensamientos. Se acercó enseguida hacia los casilleros donde estaban.

Le pareció que el ambiente que los rodeaba estaba algo pesado.

— ¿Me dirás ahora porque estabas desnudo junto al maestro Noah?— Escuchó decir a Clarence.

Sintió aquellas palabras como golpe en el estómago. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿estabas desnudo junto a Noah Evans?!— Se dirigió a Jeff.

— Sumo— Hablaron Jeffrey y Clarence al mismo tiempo al verlo aparecer de la nada.

— Respondeme Randell

— ¡Sumo!— Chelsea lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo con un claro enojo— ¿Es que no me vas a responder nada sobre lo que hablamos?

— Ahora no Chelsea, luego si quieres hablamos sobre no se que y tu madurez.

Jeff los miró incómodo mientras la chica le decía algo por lo bajo a su amigo de juegos. Luego de hacer "eso" con él no quería verlo y menos si estaba con la morena— Me voy— Dijo avanzando hacia afuera de la escuela. Clarence lo siguió.

— ¡Jeff espera!— Ryan salió persiguiendolo. Necesitaba respuestas, no podía ser cierto lo que decía Clarence.

— ¡Sumo espera!— Chelsea avanzaba tras él. Odiaba que no le respondieran lo que pedía, más si era algo tan importante para ella.

Jeffrey caminaba lo más rápido que podía. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada, se sentía confundido. Llegó a la calle dispuesto a cruzar cuando escuchó un griterío a sus espaldas. Volteo enseguida, viendo a Sumo y Chelsea que parecían enojados, la chica algo le gritaba sobre obtener una respuesta. Estaban haciendo una gran escena frente a la escuela.

— ¡Si no quieres seguir con "esto" esta bien! ¡me da igual! ¡solo deja de molestarme!— Gritó Sumouski obteniendo como resultado un duro puño estampandose en su cara.

— Ay por dios— Soltó Jeffrey por lo bajo devolviendose apresurado a ver a Sumo.

— ¡Eres de lo peor!— Chelsea lo gritó con todas sus ganas mientras se sobaba la mano con la que lo había golpeado. Con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos salió corriendo del lugar. A lo que Kimby, que justo había presenciado todo, salió corriendo tras ella.

Clarence se acercó a toda velocidad para socorrer a su amigo— ¿Estas bien?— Dijo mientras le examinaba el rostro. La piel de alrededor del ojo se Sumo de seguro se pondría morada.

— No es nada— Lo alejó enseguida.

— ¿Que no es nada? ¡no puedes dejar que te golpeé Sumo, por muy enojada que este!— Lo reprendió Randell con furia— ¿Que paso como para que se pusiera así?

— Nada. Da igual.

— ¡No da igual!— Jeff estaba preocupado y él rubio podía notarlo.

Suspiro con cansancio— Está bien, vamos a casa de Clarence y les contare— Asintieron y emprendieron camino hacia el lugar dicho— Yo también quiero que me digas ¿porque estabas desnudo junto a Noah?

— ¡No estaba desnudo! Era solo la polera— Jeff maldijo internamente. Justo Sumo había tenido que escuchar. Y el que planeaba no decirle nada.

— ¡Igual! ¡conozco a ese tipo, era compañero de mi hermano!

— ¡Ahora es nuestro profesor, Sumo! Lo que sepas de él, supongo que cambio.

— ¡Le hizo una que otra mamada a Tanner a modo de "favores"!

— ¡¡¿Que?!!— Chillo Jeff agrandando los ojos.

— ¡¿El maestro Evans tira para ese lado?!— Clarence ponía las manos en su cara de forma exagerada— Oh cielos…

— Exacto. Osea que te debe haber mirado con ojos de lobo hambriento. ¡Eras una presa fácil Randell!— Sumo decía molesto.

— ¡¿Que sabes?!— Jeff se negaba a creer eso.

— ¡Lo se porque yo también te he mirado con esos ojos!

Jeffrey abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Se paralizó por unos segundos. ¿A qué se refería? ¿ya no lo veía como antes?

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Clarence haciendo que Sumo se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho— No entiendo, ¿es una especie de jerga de ahora?

— No es nada— Dijo Sumo restándole importancia— La cosa es que si le muestras tu cuerpo de seguro andara detras tuyo.

— Escucha, yo estaba teniendo muchísimo calor así que me quite la polera en el baño para refrescarme y coincidió con que él justo estaba ahí. Eso fue todo. Además, te recuerdo que soy menor de edad y él no, si intenta algo se iría preso. Así que fin del tema, ¿entendieron?— El castaño solo quería cerrar esa conversación. Se tranquilizó cuando sus amigos asintieron por sus palabras.

Pero Sumo en el interior seguia intranquilo.

•••

 ** _¡He vuelto! después de mis laargas vacaciones he retomado mi fic jskdjd pero dicen que mejor tarde que nunca :v_**


	7. Cap 6

_Cap. 6_

Se encontraban sentados en el sillón de Clarence, habían escuchando atentamente a Sumo, quien les había contado todo lo ocurrido con Chelsea.

Solo desaprobación lucían en los rostros sus amigos.

—Oh cielos. No se mucho de chicas, pero si yo fuera una también me hubiera enojado —Clarence decía mientras le daba una mordida a su mini pizza.

—Dices que no sabes de chicas, pero eres el único de los tres que tiene novia —Le dijo Sumo dándole un golpecito en la frente.

—Es que Bella es diferente a las otras chicas, ella no es tan complicada —Clarence hablaba ensoñado.

Jeffrey procesaba todo lo dicho por su rubio amigo. Si él fuera la chica de Sumo claro que se hubiera molestado, ¡si se había metido los sentimientos de Chelsea por donde no le daba la luz! Se sentía molesto, de cierta forma él también se sentía como un "juguete" de Sumo.

—Eres horrible. Con razón estaba molesta, si jugaste con ella.

—No jugué con ella, era un acuerdo mutuo para divertirnos y no tener nada serio —Habló Sumouski encogiéndose de hombros.

Clarence se levantó de su lugar algo tenso, no quería estar en medio de una discusión en la cual no tenía interés de participar.

—Iré por mas mini pizzas.

—Pero ella se te confesó, ella queria algo serio contigo —Explicaba el castaño.

—Pero eso no fue lo que acordamos, dijimos que no habrían sentimientos, ¡nunca!

—Como si eso se pudiera controlar tonto —Jeff se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

—Pero no es mi culpa no sentir lo mismo.

—¡Aun así Sumo! ¡Si yo me confesara a ti me gustaría que tú... Um...! —Se arrepintió de decir aquello, en parte porque se había puesto en una posición de enamorado hacia su amigo. No quería darle la imagen equivocada… Él no estaba enamorado.

—Si te me confesaras que —Preguntó firme el rubio. No podía creer que su amigo hubiera dicho aquello.

—No lo sé. Solo te quería dar un ejemplo —No podía mirarlo a la cara, ahora se le venía en mente todo lo que habían hecho la otra noche.

—Entonces terminalo. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera si te me confesaras? —El corazón de Sumouski comenzaba a latir cada vez con más velocidad, podía jurar que incluso lo escuchaba de lleno en sus oídos.

Jeffrey se sentía intimidado por la insistencia de Sumo.

—A mi… bueno, lo que todos quisieran si se confiesan, nada más.

—No me importa lo que quieran los demás, me importa lo que te gustaria a ti Jeff —Los ojos del rubio recorrieron el rostro del castaño, se encontraba absolutamente prendado de la imagen de su amigo sonrojado y nervioso. Se acercó un poco más a este, invadiendo su espacio personal, pasando su mano por la pierna delgada de Jeffrey, desde la rodilla ascendiendo de forma lenta hacia su muslo, causando que este soltara un suspiro.

Jeff no podía creer lo que le había dicho Sumo. ¿En serio le importaba lo que él pensaba? ¿En realidad quería saber lo que a él le gustaría si se confesaba?...

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la otra noche en tu cama?... —Habló Sumouski haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara con fuerza.

—¿Cuántas mini pizzas les llevo? —Dijo Clarence haciendo que ambos se separan de golpe.

—¡I-Ire por hielo! —Jeff se levantó de un salto y se fue a la cocina.

Sumo bufo disgustado.

—Yo quiero tres —Le respondió a su masiso amigo. Últimamente Clarence no dejaba de interrumpir ciertos momentos.

El castaño respiraba agitado tras la acalorada conversación con su amigo.

Abrió el frigorífico sintiendo el golpe frío en el rostro. Tomó una bolsa de hielo y la dejó en la mesa para abrirla, tomó un cuchillo para hacerle un corte al plástico, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Su corazón estaba a mil.

—Maldito Ryan Sumouski —Soltó por lo bajo. ¿Es que le encantaba verlo nervioso?

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Clarence.

—N-No.

Y de todas formas ¿porque se ponía tan putamente nervioso?

Apretó los ojos al recordarse a sí mismo corriéndose en la cama con Sumo.

«Oh, cierto. Por eso» Pensó.

Es que no lo entendía. Se suponía que todo era por ayudarlo a él con su fobia ¿no? ¿en qué momento se había vuelto de esta forma?

Mordió su labio inferior mientras echaba hielo en una pequeña fuente.

¿En qué momento él había comenzado a disfrutar tanto de las caricias de su amigo?

—No te olvides de traer la gaseosa —Le dijo Clarence saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de minipizzas. Le habían pedido menos, pero el chico era un exagerado.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a comer enseguida.

Sumo lo miro por unos segundos

—Oye Clarence.

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó con la boca llena.

—¿Cómo viste a Jeff y Noah? Digo, ¿que estaban haciendo? —Preguntó fingiendo que era una pregunta trivial, pero en realidad que necesitaba saber esto.

—Bueno… No fue algo tan grave, pero si extraño —Clarence frotaba su nuca.

—Extraño ¿como?...

—Cuando entre Jeff estaba sin polera y tapándose con esta el pecho, mientras el maestro por detrás le acariciaba la nuca, parecía muy feliz y Jeffrey estaba sonrojado. Así que los vi y no supe qué pensar amigo.

Sumouski apretaba los dientes tras imaginar la escena en su cabeza.

«¡Ese gusano de Noah! ¿que pretendía?» Gritaba la cabeza de Sumo.

Jeff había dicho que era un mal entendido, pero quizás Noah solo quería tocarlo y aprobecharse de él.

Miles de teorías cruzaban la mente del rubio. En serio le molestaba ese tipo, no confiaba en él. Tenía que proteger a Jeff.

Randell dejó sobre la mesa la gaseosa y los hielos. Le hecho una ojeada a su amigo de juegos. Lucía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el sillón al lado de este. Estaba nervioso todavía.

Los tres miraban la película que estaba puesta en la televisión, pero solo uno en realidad prestaba atención a ella. El otro par no dejaba de darle vueltas a mil asuntos que tenían entre ambos.

La noche llegó pronto, por lo que se fueron a acostar. Clarence les paso un saco de dormir a cada uno para que se acomodaran en el suelo. Este se tapó hasta el cuello en su cama parloteando sin parar sobre cosas de la película, cosas, sobre las que sus amigos no sabían qué decir para que no notara que ni atención le habían prestado.

Al término de media hora el rubio más robusto se quedó dormido profundamente mientras soltaba uno que otro ronquido estruendoso.

Jeffrey tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba más que despierto. No podía estar tranquilo al tener a su costado izquierdo al motivo de todos sus pensamientos. Podía escuchar la respiración calmada del rubio, esto lo tenía con la piel de gallina, lo sentía tan cerca.

Escuchó que se movió.

—¿Jeff? —Le susurró sobresaltandolo. Pero el castaño decidió ignorarlo.

Sumo se arrastró hasta quedar el lado del castaño.

—Se que no estás durmiendo, tu respiración te delata —Habló al oído de su amigo, haciendo que este sintiera su cuerpo erizarse.

—Entonces deja que me quede dormido —Dijo el castaño en voz baja.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Jeffrey no sabía que era lo que le ocurría, pero si se sentía molesto.

—Algo así.

—¿Hice algo que te disgusto?

«¡¿Disgustar?! Al contrario, lo había disfrutado… demasiado…» Pensó Randell.

—Es que… olvídalo.

—Vamos Jeff, ¿fue por lo que pasó el otro día en tu habitación?

El rostro del castaño se encendió en color rojo.

—¿P-Porque insistes en hablar de eso? —Dijo nervioso.

—Porque creo que debemos hablarlo, ¿no te gustó? —Sumouski volvió a acercarse un poco más al castaño.

—S-Sumo, déjame en paz —Expresó Jeff con la voz entrecortada.

—Respondeme. A mi me pareció que si te gustó —Le habló en la oreja.

—Bueno…

—Si hasta te corriste —Dijo Sumo para seguido darle una mordida en el lóbulo.

Jeff soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa por las palabras y acciones de su amigo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el rubio continuaba dándole atenciones a su oreja. Mordió su labio disfrutando de la situación.

—Claro que me iba a correr si me tocabas así… —Habló el castaño algo agitado.

Los labios del rubio ya viajaban por su cuello besando todo a su paso.

—Hagamoslo de nuevo —Sugirió Sumo succionando la piel de la clavícula frente a él. Jeff se estremeció ante esto, se sentía tan bien.

Pero aún así no sabía si estaba bien ceder ante Sumo, él aún tenía temas pendientes con Chelsea. A pesar de lo sexy que estaba siendo al besarlo de esa forma y de lo bien que lo hacía…

—Hagamoslo —Accedió Jeffrey por impulso. Hundió una mano entre las hebras claras de su amigo.

Esto enloqueció a Ryan. No pensó que accedería tan fácil.

Bajo el cierre del saco de dormir de Jeff de un solo tirón. Pasó las manos por ahí hasta llegar al torso de su amigo, metió las manos bajo la polera de Jeff y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el torso de este mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

Sin perder el tiempo le levantó la polera y observó con fascinación los botones rosas de su amigo. Ni él entendía porque le excitaban los pezones de un chico. Sin pensarlo más se fue directo a succionarlos haciendo que la espalda del castaño se arqueara al instante al sentir la oleada de corriente y placer recorriendolo.

Jeff lo rodeó con sus brazos apretandolo sobre él. Al quedar tan pegados pudieron sentir enseguida como estaban erectos, por lo que por instinto se comenzaron a frotar con desesperación. Ambos sentían tanta necesidad de tocar sus cuerpos que apenas se podían controlar.

Jeffrey dejó toda su timidez de lado, sacandole la polera a Sumouski y enrollando sus piernas en las caderas de su amigo, para asi poder sentir mejor su miembro. Cosa que el rubio intensificó comenzando a mover sus caderas a forma de estocadas haciendo soltar un gemido al castaño.

Ambos se tensaron por el sonido, ya que no debían ser ruidosos por Clarence.

Sumo sonrió divertido ya que le causaba gracia y satisfacción el hacer gemir a su amigo. Le colocó un mano sobre la boca al castaño, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Retomó el ritmo de sus caderas, comenzando a moverlas despacio, para luego ir intensificando los movimientos de a poco, haciendo que sus miembros de frotaran entre ellos bien apretados.

Jeffrey tocaba lo que más podía el cuerpo de Sumouski, recorría con sus manos a profundidad la piel tostada que tanto le gustaba. No desaprobecharía ni un centímetro de la musculatura caliente sobre él.

A cada momento sentía espasmos debido al placer. Sus jadeos eran tapados por la mano del rubio, pero sus ojos vidriosos lo delataban junto al rojo de sus mejillas.

Bajo la mano por el abdomen de Sumo, necesitaba más ahora mismo. Pasó su mano por el ombligo de este y sin pensar nada se dirigió hacia el interior de su boxer, agarrando el miembro tibio y sacandolo hacia fuera haciendo que Sumo jadeara maravillado al sentir como lo tocaba. Jeff sacó el suyo de igual forma y en un travieso movimiento juntó la punta de ambos miembros, haciendo que el rubio saltara por la sorpresa. Jeff movió la mano comenzando a masturbarlos juntos.

Sumouski tenía la boca abierta, su cara estaba ardiendo, apretó los ojos intentando contener sus gemidos. Cada caricia lo hacía estremecer su cuerpo completo.

Acercó su rostro al de Jeffrey y maestría lo comenzó a besar, el castaño enseguida reaccionó a esto soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y apretando un poco más el agarre. Sumo movía de aquí allá sus labios sobre los deliciosos de su amigo, los recorría una y otra vez como si fuera el último beso que podría darle en su vida. Metió la lengua en la cavidad de Jeff con rapidez, enseguida la enrollo con la del castaño haciendo que este prácticamente se excitara el doble ya que era su primer beso con lengua.

Sumouski noto esto enseguida al sentir como la extensión de su amigo estaba muy hinchada y el castaño no dejaba de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Metió un dedo a la boca de Jeff para tomar algo de saliva. Enseguida dirigió esta mano al pezón de su compañero comenzando a juguetear con él haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido de que ya no daba más.

Jeffrey lo acercó para que continuaran compartiendo besos calientes, esto más el hecho de que los estaba masturbando y que además su pezón estaba siendo atendido, lo estaban haciendo llegar al clímax.

* * *

 ** _Si que me demore en actualizar, pero mejor tarde que núnca jsjsjjs ese es mi lema._**

 ** _En wattpad_** ** _les dejé una sukulemta ilustración_** ** _, solo deben buscar la historia con este mismo nombre._**

 ** _¡Si les gusto y si quieren dejen un comentario! Así no se me olvida que tengo que seguir escribiendo jajajs_**


End file.
